


The Sword in the Stone [podfic]

by EosRose



Series: The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [28]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Arthur sets out to pull the sword from the stone. It’s not quite what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sword in the Stone [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sword in the Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



> Thanks to slanted_edges for allowing me to use [such a beautiful work of art](http://dragondream08.deviantart.com/art/merlin-the-sword-in-the-stone-105745945) in the podfic cover!

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/joaef8auggd9t2pap5iirsm1xqxiiogz.mp3) | 4.7 MB | 00:04:58  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/duitxwdu4vfluif1be7503g8lxlcqohe.m4b) | 2.3 MB | 00:04:58  
  
_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
